Membranes and sheets such as a bitumen-containing sheet can be used as roofing construction materials in both residential and commercial applications. Such membranes and sheets can further contain a layer formed from glass yarn, glass thread or glass mat, or a polymer layer to improve structural characteristics.
Such glass yarn, glass thread or glass mat materials used to manufacture the membrane or sheet are typically commercially available as finished products and thus can be relatively expensive to obtain. Moreover, the use of such preformed, commercially available glass products can slow down the manufacturing process and contribute to additional process inefficiencies.